Songs that I think fit the Naruto charaters
by Gaaraluv221
Summary: the title says it all.
1. I don't like your girlfriend

* * *

I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

* * *

One day Sasuke Uchiha was walking with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno

One day Sasuke Uchiha was walking with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. They had been going out for eight month and not to many girls where happy about it. But mostly everyone thought that they made a really good couple but Sasuke was becoming annoyed with Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed "Sure."

"Hey Sasuke-kun!!" A very loud Ino Yamanaka yelled.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned around.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura said nastily.

"Nothing with you. I need to talk to Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"To tell you this!" Ino said.

Music started to play and Ino started dancing and pulling Sasuke along with Sakura right on their heels.

**Hey, Hey you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**

**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
**

**Oh**  
**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
**

**Oh**  
**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...  
**

The music ended and Ino gave Sasuke a big fat kiss on the lips and left. Sasuke stood their dumbfounded and Sakura stood their pissed off. The next day Sasuke broke up with Sakura and started going out with Ino.

Hope you liked it.

Song by Avril Lavigne


	2. Temalicious

Temari was walking with her friend Maki down the streets of Suna and was minding her own busniness when all these guys started wolf whistling at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Does that happen all the time?" Maki asked.

"Yep."

"Wow that could be annoying." Maki said.

"What can I say, I can't help it if I'm Temalicious." Temari said.

Music started to play and Temari and Maki started to dance.

**  
Maki: Four, tres, two, uno**

**Listen up ya'll, cause this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is delicious**

**Temari: Temalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons**

**Temalicious **

**Maki: (Temalicious)  
**

**Temari: But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you were suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (muahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
**

**Maki: (Four, tres, two, uno)**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (It's hot hot)**

**Temari: So delicious **

**(I put them boys on rock rock)  
So delicious **

**(They want a slice of what I got)  
**

**Temari: I'm Temalicious **

**Maki: (t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty)**

**Temari: Temalicious def-, Temalicious def-, Temalicious def-  
Temalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Coming to me call me Stacey (Hey Stacey)  
I'm the T to the E, M, A the R the I  
And can't no other lady put it down like me**

**I'm Temalicious **

**Maki: (So delicious)  
**

**Temari: My body stay vicious  
I'll be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
She's my witness **

**Maki: (Oooh whee)  
**

**Temari: I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
**

**Maki: (Four, tres, two, uno)**

**So delicious **

**Maki: (It's hot hot)  
**

**Temari: So delicious **

**(I put them boys on rock rock)  
So delicious **

**(They want a slice of what I got)  
I'm Temalicious **

**(Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)**

**Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy**

**Maki: T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty**

**D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- hit it Fergie**

**Rap  
Temari: All the time I turn around brothers gather round  
Always looking at me up and down looking at my (Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele**

**Cause they say she's delicious **

**Maki: (So delicious)  
**

**Temari: But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (muahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(Got, got, got)**

**Maki: Four, tres, two, uno  
**

**Temari: My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
She's my witness (Oooh whee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
**

**Maki: (Four, tres, two, uno)**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
**

**Temari: I'm Temalicious **

**Maki: (t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty)**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
**

**Temari: So delicious **

**Maki: (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
**

**Temari: I'm Temalicious **

**Maki: (t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t Aye, aye, aye, aye)**

**Maki and Temari: T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to- to- to- to- to- (Four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- to- (Four, tres, two, uno)**

**T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to- to- to- to-**

**Maki: (Four, tres, two, uno)  
**

**Maki and Temari: D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- to- to- to...**

The music topped and Temari and Maki stopped dancing.

"Well that's the story of my life." Temari said.

"Oh it must be so hard." Maki said sarcastically.


	3. Don't mess with my man

Hinata along with her friends: Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hanabi, Sasame, Rin and Ino were walking up to Karin and her group who were sitting at their usual lunch table. Ino looked up at them. She smirked.

"Well if it isn't the ugly little Hyuga heiress. What do you want?" Karin asked.

"I came to set things straight. Sasuke is _my_ boyfriend not _yours_." Hinata said.

"What?" Karin asked.

Music started to play and Hinata started to sing. (Chorus means Hinata and friends.)

**Hina****: It was hard to find a brother**

**That was down for me**

**So I'm telling everybody **

**Let him be 'cause**

**He's mine and I can't**

**Take no pigeons **

**Tryna take my baby**

**So I thought I had to let you know **

**Find someone you can call your own**

**Cause now you're walking in a **

**Danger zone**

**And if I touch you I'll be wrong**

**Chorus****: If you mess with my man**

**Ima be the one to break to it ya**

**Got my girls and my man**

**So find your own and leave mine alone**

**Don't mess with my man**

**Ima be the one to break it to ya**

**Here's alittle advice for you **

**Find your own man**

On the other side of the cafeteria Sasuke along with his friends: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Choji and Sai walked up to Kiba and his friends at their lunch table.

"What the hell do you want Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"I want you to stay away from Hinata." Sasuke said coldly.

Both boys glared at each other.

The music started to play again and Sasuke started to sing. (Chorus means Sasuke and his friends.)

**Sasu****: It was hard to find a girl that was down for me**

**Seems like a lot ns tryin me**

**Cause they tryna to take my baby, oh what hell naw**

**So now you really better check yourself**

**Messin with my girl is bad for health and**

**So you know you will be dealt with**

**Better find your own girl**

**Chorus****: If you mess with my girl**

**Ima be the one to break it to you**

**Got my ns, got my girl**

**So find your own and leave mine alone**

**Don't mess with my girl**

**Ima be the one to break it to ya**

**Here's alittle advice for you **

**Find your own girl**

Back with Hinata

**Hina****: Girl I'm warning you**

**Chorus****: Girl I'm warning you**

**Hina****: If you want my man**

**Chorus****: If you want my man**

**Hina****: You should just keep your hands  
To yourself, now-now**

Back to Sasuke

**Sasu****: And player, Im warnin you  
If you want my girl  
I suggest **

**Chorus****: I suggest you **

**Sasu****: That you look  
But don't touch her**

Hinata

**Hina****: It was hard to find a brother that was down for me  
Dont mess with my man  
**

Sasuke

**Sasu****: Its hard to find a girl thats really down for me  
Dont mess with my girl**

**Hinata**

******  
****Hina****: It was hard to find a brother that was down for me  
Dont mess with my man  
**

Sasuke

******Sasu****: So hard to find a girl thats really down for me  
Dont mess with my girl, no, no**

Hinata

******  
****Chorus****: If you mess with my man (If you mess with my man)  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my girls, got my man (Im gonna be the one)  
So find your own and leave mine alone (You better  
leave him alone)**

******Dont mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Heres a little advice for you (You)  
Find your own man  
**

Sasuke

******Chorus****: If you mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my ns, got my girl  
So find your own and leave mine alone**

******Dont mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Heres a little advice for you  
Find your own girl**

Hinata

******  
****Chorus****: If you mess with my man (If you mess with my man)  
I will be the one to break it to you (I will be the  
one)  
Got my girls, got my man  
So find your own and leave mine alone (Leave him  
alone)**

******Dont mess with my man  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Heres a little advice for you  
Find your own man (Find your own man)**

Sasuke

******  
****Chorus****: If you mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Got my ns, got my girl  
So find your own and leave mine alone**

******Dont mess with my girl  
I will be the one to break it to you  
Heres a little advice for you  
Find your own girl**

The music stopped. Sasuke and Hinata saw each other from across the cafeteria walked up to each other (with their friends following) kissed and left the cafeteria.


	4. Vacation

Shikamaru was becoming annoyed. Ever since Sasuke started going out with Naruto Ino wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't get a break. One day Shikamaru was sitting with Choji.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you much. But Ino can be—"

"I know and it's okay." Choji cut in.

Both didn't know that Ino had come up behind them. She giggled to herself.

'_I'm going to surprise Shikamaru-kun._' She thought.

"You know Shikamaru you remind me of another friend of mine." Choji said.

"Really how so?" Shikamaru asked.

Music started to play.

'_Where's that music coming from?_' Shikamaru thought.

Choji started to sing.

**Choji****: I know a girl  
Who's obsessed with a guy  
She talks for hours and still tomorrow  
She'll call again  
And when he thinks that this could be the end  
She calls again**

**At 6 in the morning  
She waits at the door  
He tells her to leave  
But still tomorrow she'll be there again  
She won't let go**

Just then Ino came up and sat down next to Shikamaru. But Shikamaru was busy listening to Choji knowing exactly who he was talking about. Shikamaru look over to Ino and started to sing.

**Shika****: Can't you just go somewhere on vacation  
I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you**

**Choji****: She doesn't care if he tries to ignore  
He runs away but still she follows  
She'll try again  
She likes to think she'll get him in the end  
Yeah…**

**Shika****: Can't you just go somewhere on vacation  
I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you, I never wanted you, I never liked you, I never wanted you…**

**Can't you just go somewhere on vacation  
I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you, I never wanted you, I never liked you, I'm not in love with you**

The music stopped. Ino had tears I her eyes. She got up a ran away crying.

"Do you think that was to mean?" Choji asked.

"Naw." Shikamaru said laying down and gazing at the clouds smirking.


	5. The boy is mine

Sakura was pissed! She found out that her boyfriend Neji Hyuga was cheating on her with Tenten. She was not about to stand for this. Sakura went prowling the streets of Konoha looking for Tenten. But what Sakura didn't know was that Tenten was looking for her too. Tenten thought that Neji was cheating on her with Sakura. Both girls found each other at the training grounds.

Music started to play. Chorus means both Sakura and Tenten

**Tenten - excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
**

**Sakura - uh hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
**

**Tenten - yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named? oh you know his name.  
**

**Sakura - oh yeah defineately I know his name.  
**

**Tenten - well I just want to let you that hes mine.  
**

**Sakura - huh no no hes mine!  
**

**Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
Im sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**

**Tenten:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane**

**Sakura:  
But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jeolous of me  
But your blind if you cant see  
That his love is all in me**

**Tenten:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didnt want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldnt make it  
Through the day, aint that a shame**

**Sakura:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I cant see how he could  
Wanna change something thats so good  
All my love was all it took  
**

**Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (boy is mine)  
Im sorry that you (sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**

**Sakura:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know its me not you  
And if you didnt know its cause its true**

**Tenten:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know its killing you inside**

**Sakura:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you cant take  
From the truth you cant escape  
I can tell the real from the fake**

**Tenten:  
When will you get the picture  
Your the past Im the future  
Get away its my time to shine  
If you didnt know the boy is mine**

**Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (to see the boy is mine)  
Im sorry that you (sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me the boy is mine)  
The boy is mine**

**Chorus:  
You need to give it up (ohh ooh ooh oh ohh oh oh )  
Had about enough (had about enough)  
Its not hard to see (hes mine! hes mine! hes mine! hes mine!)  
The boy is mine  
Im sorry that you (Im so sorry you seem to be confused)  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
The boy is mine**

**Sakura:  
You cant destroy this love Ive found  
Your silly games I wont allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel**

**Tenten:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When Im the one that brought him to  
The special place thats in my heart  
He was my love right from the start**

**(Sakura) give it on up  
**

**(Tenten) had about enough  
**

**(Sakura) its not hard to see  
**

**(Tenten) the boy is mine oh ah...  
**

**(Sakura) Im sorry that you  
**

**(Tenten) seem to be confused  
**

**(Sakura) he belongs to me  
**

**(Tenten) no no. you need to give it up  
**

**(Sakura) about enough  
**

**(Tenten) its not hard to see  
**

**(Sakura) the boy is mine  
**

**(Tenten) mine...oh mine  
**

**(Sakura) you seem to be confused  
**

**(Tenten) he belongs to me**

**(Sakura) the boy is mine, not yours  
**

**(Tenten) but mine  
**

**(Sakura) not yours  
**

**(Tenten) but mine  
**

**(Sakura) not yours  
**

**(Tenten) but mine  
**

**Chorus:  
Im sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!**

"No Neji-kun is mine!" Tenten yelled.

"No he's my boyfriend." Sakura yelled.

Just then they saw Neji walk by with Hanabi. Hanabi had her arm hooked with Neji's. They stopped and Hanabi turned her head to the two girls.

"Actually Neji's my _husband_." Hanabi said.

And with that the couple walked off leaving the two girls dumbfounded.


	6. Beautiful girl's reply

**I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Yeah, yeah**

Sakura Haruno was sitting with her friends; Hinata Hyuga and Tenten in the park. Then a boy with red fangs on each of his cheeks came up to Sakura.

"Hey beautiful what's your name." He asked.

Sakura looked at the boy and noticed his very nice very expensive clothes. She smiled.

"Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" She asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

**I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished  
that I would be your baby (be your baby)  
You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
Saw that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me  
that we'd have fun together (fun together)**

Sakura and Kiba went on a date the next night. While they were walking Sakura noticed Naruto Uzumaki looking at her. She made I contact and winked at him causing him to blush madly.

**I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
But tomorrows for another guy (another guy)**

Kiba and Sakura went to a club and danced the whole night. Then Kiba took Sakura home. She thanked him with a kiss and went inside. Kiba walked home with a big smile on his face. The next day Kiba saw Sakura sitting with Naruto laughing together. But he think to much of it.

**I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**

Kiba had called Sakura for the 12th time and got her answering machine. He decided to go find her. And he did. Kiba found Sakura on a _date_ with Naruto. She didn't notice him. Kiba tried to call her again. She looked at her phone.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Just my mom. She won't leave me alone tonight." Sakura lied.

Kiba was in shock.

**You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Cos your curiosity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Had ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I left you hot  
With your mind is still running wild (running wild)**

The next day Kiba confronted Sakura.

"Well why can't I go on a date with Naruto?" She asked.

"Um well—"

"I mean it's not like you're my boyfriend." Sakura said.

**I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)**

**I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**

And with that Sakura left a heart broken Kiba to go on her second date with Naruto. After Sakura and Naruto's date they went to Naruto's house to make out.

The next day

"Hey Naruto how was your date with Sakura-chan?" Rock Lee asked.

"I was great man!" Naruto said.

"Man how'd you get a girl like?" Lee asked.

"It's a secrete." Naruto said.

**Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothin lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mash up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (known better)**

"It's not that big of a secrete." Choji said.

"Huh why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sasuke did the same thing." Choji said pointing.

The trio looked over to where Choji was pointing to and saw Sasuke and Sakura getting very close under a tree.

**Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt (cuz I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**


End file.
